Forgiven
by JasmineIsARumbelleShipper4Ever
Summary: This is after Elizabeth Kisses Jack. "Will you don't understand!" I excalaimed. "I don't do I?" He asked sarcastically."No, you don't!" T to be safe. Also rated for makingout. Name change it was fearless twilight lover.


This is a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. This is set after Elizabeth kisses Jack. I just broke up with my boyfriend, yesterday so I'm trying to take my mind off it. He was just too clingy and needy, and I just don't like guys like that. But anyway enjoy.

I couldn't believe it I killed Jack Sparrow. I killed him by kissing him. I left him to die. I just hope Will didn't see me kiss him, then I'd really be in trouble if I'm not already. I'm below deck crying my eyes out because, I'm ashamed and hurt. Will didn't even talk to me or hardly even look at me for that matter. I betrayed the man I could ever love. I had to find Will. I went above deck and I saw him leaning over the rail looking at the sea. He knew I was there even without turning around. He turned around.

"You kissed Jack." He stated bluntly. I couldn't believe it he saw the "kiss of death".

"Will you don't understand!" I exclaimed.

"I don't do I?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, you don't!" I exclaimed.

"How could I not understand? You love Jack." He said.

"I most certainly do not!" I practically screamed at him.

"If you didn't love him then why did you kiss him?" He asked. _Oh, crap he saw me kiss Jack._

"Will. I killed Jack." I said.

"No you didn't." He said.

"Yes. I did. I kissed him to betray him. I kissed him to handcuff him to the mast. I kissed him to save us. I knew the kraken was after Jack, and the only way I could save us from the kraken was to kiss him. I feel guilty Will, that's why I want to save him. I would never betray you like that. Please believe me Will. Please." My voice broke on the very last word. I started sobbing. My legs gave way and I fell still sobbing.

Before I knew what was happening Will was kneeling before me and wrapped me in a hug. I cried into his shirt.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so s-s-so s-s-so-rr-y W-W-Will." I managed to say in-between sobs. He started saying comforting words in my ear.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. I understand why you did it." I finally stopped crying.

Will lifted my head and wiped the rest of my tears away with his thumbs. He leaned in slowly and tilted his head a little bit and then he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. I kissed him back just as eagerly. He ran his tongue across my lips begging for entrance. Which I eagerly granted.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me down on top of him, without breaking the kiss. I pulled him into a sitting position and pulled him on top of me. I needed air and had to break the kiss, He started kissing my neck. But we were interrupted.

"Get back up here Turner! Ye need ya. So get ye bloody non-pirate self up here NOW!" We heard Barbossa yell.

"Blime me. Just could he bloody leave us alone, before I bloody lose it, or before I bloody kill him." I said, after will got off of me with a disappointed groan. I also noticed he was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that I never knew someone could say bloody so many times in one sentence." He said.

"TURNER!!!!!!" We heard again. I laughed.

"You should go. Before he bloody kills you."

"There's that bloody word again." I laughed again.

"What?"

"It's just you said 'bloody'. Where you talking about the word bloody?"

"TURNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard again.

"This time you better go." I said.

"Good idea." He gave me chaste kiss. "I forgive you."

"I figured that out now go." I said pushing him on deck.

Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going." He laughed. "Even though I really don't want to." He said,

"Oh just wait until you get back, and then we can go back to where we left off." I said mischievously.

"Ohhh. I like that idea. I'll see you when I get finished." He said.

"I can't wait." I said as he left with a smile. _Oh I can't wait when he gets back._ I thought. As I sat down thinking about when he gets back.

Okay I know the ending sucks. But my now ex-boyfriend won't bloody leave me alone. Sorry I just got finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3 at World's end. Anyway my ex wants me to get back together with me, but I don't date the same guys twice. And I'm 14 so yeah.


End file.
